Status Quo
by Vodk
Summary: Usualmente en las escuelas existen grupos y subgrupos unidos por gustos a fines, sin embargo todos comparten a diario son compañeros e incluso si se lo proponen pueden ser grandes amigos. Solo se necesita de la persona indicada para romper esos esquemas.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del fanfic: Status Quo.

Autor/a: Vodk

Género: Comedía y Romance.

Clasificación: Todos los públicos.

Advertencias: Por el momento ninguna. Los personajes del fic pertenecen a la serie NARUTO, del gran mangaka Kishimoto. Pero la trama de la historia es totalmente de mi autoría.

Serie: Naruto.

Resumen: Usualmente en las escuelas existen grupos y subgrupos unidos por gustos a fines, sin embargo todos comparten a diario son compañeros e incluso si se lo proponen pueden ser grandes amigos. Solo se necesita de la persona indicada para romper esos esquemas.

Publicado también en foro MundoSasusaku.

**CAPITULO 1. **

**STATUS QUO.**

En todas las escuelas y por más que se quiera evitar, existe un status quo que se mantiene con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ello se vuelve como una especie de etiqueta para todos los que a diario nos desenvolvemos en aquel lugar llamado **Escuela. **El problema es que no somos nosotros mismos los que elegimos a que status queremos pertenecer, al parecer el Status Quo nos elige a nosotros. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno aún me falta un año para terminar el instituto, pero desearía haberlo terminado hace mucho. Mi escuela es una mezcla de todo, en ella encuentras desde el más nerd hasta las más alocada de las chicas o el más emo de los chicos. En fin, junto con mi hermana Konan Haruno, pertenecemos al selecto y conocido grupo de los populares del instituto, algo que no es de mi total agrado. Si bien, aunque existe uno que otro popular que no es superficial, frívolo y egolotra, la gran mayoría son definidos por esos adjetivos.

Llevar el apellido Haruno en El instituto Konaha es una marca que jamás desaparece, muchas generaciones de mi familia han estudiado aquí y todas han hecho parte del grupo de los populares, junto a los hijos de la familia Yamanaka, Uchiha y Hyuga. Para mi hermana Konan, este mundo de populares es el que nos merecemos, mi hermana es un año mayor que yo de cabello corto por encima de los hombros de un tono azul, muy llamativo. Sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabellera, se encuentra en último grado del instituto y anhela convertirse en una experta en Negocios y Finanzas internacionales, en eso si aplaudo a mi hermana a pesar de creer de forma vehemente que el mundo de los chicos populares era el nuestro jamás dejaba de luchar por lo que quería. Su novio actual se llama Pein es algo raro, es algo así como el líder del grupo y es hermano de Ino Yamanaka, Ino es una chica voluptuosa y llamativa de ojos azul celeste y una cabellera rubia verdaderamente hermosa, ella en cambio al ser única hija es consentida y mimada, sin embargo es muy buena persona y gran amiga.

Por su parte, se encuentran los Hyuga, Neji e Hinata son los "representantes" de esta respetada familia, Neji es algo frio, serio y muy maduro para su edad, sus padres murieron cuando él era solo un niño por ende sus tíos, los padres de Hinata se han hecho cargo de él a lo largo de su vida como si fuera su propio hijo. Hinata es una chica tímida, de ojos perlas y cabello negro azulado, es muy inteligente y algo reservada, pero gran amiga al igual que Ino. A diferencia de su primo no está muy conforme con el mundo de los populares.

Y por último los Hermanos Uchiha, un par de bombones y sex symbols de nuestro instituto, Itachi y Sasuke, Itachi es mi novio desde que empezó este año, la verdad fue algo confuso, al ser mi hermana la líder del grupo junto con Pein para mantener el "Status" ellos debían ser pareja y de ahí sacaron la ridícula idea de emparejarnos a todos entre todos, de su brillante idea resulte siendo novia de Itachi. Sasuke de Hinata y Neji de Ino, aunque en realidad nosotras sabemos que todo esto es solo para mantener el "Status Quo".

Itachi es un chico risueño y alegre, muy galante y siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, su cabello y sus ojos son negros como la noche y es el capitán de equipo de soccer. Su hermano mientras tanto, me causa una pequeña ulcera en el estómago, él es quien más disfruta siendo popular, es arrogante, serio, frio y prepotente, jamás acepta que ha cometido un error y siempre se considera el mejor. Esta es la parte del mundo popular que detesto. Exactamente Sasuke Uchiha, quien para mi dolor de cabeza es casi igual a mi novio.

En este momento nos encontramos en el lugar donde es evidente cuan dividido se encuentra el instituto, el patio de descanso: nuestra mesa es la mejor ubicada bajo la sombra de un árbol con sillas reclinables y mesas con sombrillas, en una misma silla están Pein y Konan, como nuestros líderes, en otras sillas estamos Hinata, Ino y Yo, hablando de trivialidades y no muy lejos Sasuke, Neji e Itachi juegan soccer.

Cerca de las canchas se encuentra la mesa de los deportistas donde Ten-Ten, una chica con un cuerpo envidiable y una cabellera castaña recogida en dos moñitos es la indiscutible líder de ese grupo. No habló mucho con aquella chica pero la admiro, ganarle ese título a Kiba Inuzuka uno de los mejores deportistas del instituto es de seguro un gran logro. En aquel grupo también está una rubia con una figura igual de envidiable Temari, es líder del escuadrón de porristas que en nuestra escuela se consideran igual que los deportistas.

No muy lejos de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos están los artistas grupo en el cual un chico llamado Sai es el líder, me había cruzado una o dos veces con él en los pasillos y siempre sonría de una forma algo socarrona y falsa. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada me decía que era una buena persona, y él era alguien a quien me gustaría tratar.

Por último, están los vagos, aquellos que no hacen ni bien ni mal en el instituto simplemente van a sus clases mantienen un buen promedio y se esmeran por cumplir sus objetivos. Aquí el líder es un chico de ojos negros y cabello igual de negro, su nombre Shikamaru Nara, muy conocido por su frase célebre: "Que problemático". Donde lo problemático, implica todo aquello que implique esfuerzo así sea mental.

Este el Status Quo de mi instituto, algo básico y elemental, todos hijos de familias bien acomodadas unos con un título distinto a otros pero al final todos bajo una misma escuela, cada uno comparte con su grupo, sin embargo yo quiero que esto cambie, ya me asquea todo esto, pero no me creo capaz de cambiarlo, alguien más debería. Un chico se posa en la mitad de la cancha, todos volteamos a mirarlo es rubio, de ojos azules y piel bastante bronceada, se nota que tiene un cuerpo bien trabajado, miro curiosa a Hinata e Ino que están igual de admiradas que yo por aquel joven, nuestros queridos novios dejan su partido de futbol para posarse a nuestro lado "marcando su territorio". Aquel chico nos mira a todos con sus ojos azules como el cielo y de un grito capta la atención de todos.

-¡HEY SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI! – Nos mira a todos con sus ojos llenos de alegría – Espero ser un buen amigo para todos.- Se dirige hacia los deportistas y empieza a hablar con ellos. Después se acerca hacia los artistas y habla amenamente con Sai.

No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que este chico va a ser un revuelco en el instituto sobre todo en el "Status Quo".

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno he de traer esta nueva producción escrita, esperando que sea de su agrado, si es merecedora de un review con gusto los acepto. Espero continuar pronto, linda semana. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, espero todo marche sobre ruedas.**

**Traigo la segunda entrega de este FIC, hago la aclaración que los personajes pertenecen a la serie Naruto del gran Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia es de mi propiedad, es un fic hecho con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. **

**Sería muy agradable, leer sus opiniones y recomendaciones a la historia. **

**Sin mas me despido gracias por leer.**

**Vodk.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Status Quo.**

**EL NUEVO.**

Desde mi silla veía como aquel rubio hablaba amenamente, como si conociese a Sai de toda la vida, Konan y Pein estaban algo ocupados demostrándose su afecto así que una vez vieron al "nuevo" siguieron en lo suyo sin darle mayor importancia. Por alguna razón yo tenía la extraña sensación de que aquel chico no iba a ser un simple "nuevo".

-Sakura, ¿Quién crees que sea? –-Me pregunto algo inquieta Hinata, la cual no había dejado de observar al rubio desde que anunció su llegada, aunque Hinata intentaba tener una relación normal con Sasuke, quien conocía a Hinata como yo, sabía que todo era una farsa.

-No tengo idea Hinata-Mientras ambas mirábamos atentamente al chico de ojos azules, Itachi y Sasuke aparecieron por nuestras espaldas con una postura tipo grandulón de discoteca, sin embargo mi boca no pudo evitar decir lo que mi mente pensaba en ese momento-Pero está muy cuero a poco ¿no?

-Sí bastante cuero cerezo-–Dijo Itachi entre sarcástico y burlón, entre Itachi y yo había más una relación de amigos que de novios, ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación era para mantener un "Status", así que ninguno se ponía con celos o con demostraciones que no fueran necesarias.

-Solo con él te pondría cuernos amor -–Le respondí melosamente al oído mientras el solo se burlaba y me tomaba delicadamente por la cintura.

-Solo si quieres dejas de mirarlo Hinata-Dijo Sasuke claramente irritado por la atención que había captado el chico rubio, al contrario de Itachi, Sasuke era muy frio y algo detestable, aunque tanto él como Hinata sabían que todo era una farsa, él siempre se mostraba más posesivo con actitud de típico macho dominante y mi amiga Hinata como la novia sumisa.

-Oh, perdón Sasuke Kun –Ella lo miro sonrojada y avergonzada, yo solo rodee los ojos, me molestaba la actitud de ese chico, aunque era mi "cuñado" era irritante, Itachi apretó mi mano pero que no dijera nada imprudente.

Nuestras conversaciones fueron interrumpidas por el rubio que había captado nuestra atención desde su llegada, se acercó a nosotros y camino alrededor nuestro, analizaba a cada uno, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Así que ustedes son los populares –aquello lo dijo con un poco de risa, quizás al igual que a mí, le parecía estúpido todo aquello de los grupos. Ante su comentario Sasuke se mostró claramente irritado. Aquel chico era atrayente, había algo en su esencia que era magnética. El menor de los Uchiha estaba a punto de decir algo pero afortunadamente Ino se le adelantó.

-Lindo rubio, ¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes de nosotros? -– La rubia lo miraba intrigada y admirada, es que el chico era realmente encantador. Yo me solté del agarre de Itachi y me acerqué junto con Ino.

-A ver Ino, somos "populares" es obvio que hasta Tsunade (nuestra directora), le debió haber mencionado de nosotros, lo realmente interesante es de dónde vienes Naruto Uzumaki.-Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos, mientras yo miraba a los ojos al rubio, quien me sonreía entre pícaro y divertido, a mis espaldas sentí el bufido molesto del Uchiha menor, mientras el ruido de la silla donde se encontraba mi hermana y su novio se hacía presente en medio del silencio en el cual quedamos.

A lo lejos escuché como Sasuke le decía a Itachi: -Debes enseñarle cómo comportarse a tu novia- Itachi soltó una pequeña carcajada y en un tono divertido le respondía. –-Cuando quieras cambiamos de novia y tú le enseñas.

-Y bien– le dije al rubio, mientras echaba mi cabello rosa hacía atrás, entre un gesto coqueto y descomplicado.

-Eres muy inteligente para ser popular…-Se quedó callado esperando respuesta que por su puesto le iba a dar.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno y él es mi novio Itachi Uchiha- Itachi se acercó hacía mi tomándome de la cintura en un gesto cariñoso, pero más fraternal que cualquier otra cosa.

-Muy bien Sakura, mucho gusto Itachi, Soy jugador de fútbol soccer y vengo transferido de una escuela algo diferente a esta- Itachi y yo nos mirábamos complacidos, era un chaval bastante agradable.

-Bueno entonces será un placer que entres en nuestro equipo -– dijo al fin Itachi.

-Habla por ti hermano, este Dobe se ve que no tiene idea de jugar futbol- y como siempre Sasuke debía salir con su hostilidad a flor de piel, la mirada de Naruto se tornó algo disgustada, pero cambió radicalmente cuando la gentil Hinata intervino en la conversación.

-Lo siento Naruto, Sasuke no quería sonar tan descortés-–Noté como un leve sonrojo se apodero de Naruto, mientras Hinata escondía la mirada, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Por su parte, Sasuke había regresado refunfuñando a la banca y había empezado a escuchar música en su ipod. Ino quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen junto con Neji quien la abrazaba por la espalda al fin dijo algo.

-Bueno Naruto, bienvenido, te puedes sentar con nosotros, pero primero ¿Qué opinas hermano? –-Miró directamente a Pain, quien se encontraba diciéndole cosas al oído a Konan, cosas que hacían que mi inocente herma pareciera un tomate. El aludido miró al rubio y le sonrió.

-Eres Naruto Uzumaki, tu padre Minato es un reconocido entrenador de Fútbol, aunque he de mencionar que eres muy parecido a él en su físico, no eres del todo tranquilo.

Todos rompimos a reír y hasta Sasuke quien se encontraba lejos vino a ver cuál era el chiste. Esta vez se posiciono lejos de Hinata, mínimo estaría molesto por su intervención hace unos minutos.

-Bueno me declaro culpable-–Dijo el rubio cuando las risas, incluso las de él pararon un poco.

-Bien yo soy Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, novio de esta señorita que esta entre mis brazos. Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Pein, y mucho cuidado con hacer bromas con mi nombre Uzumaki-–Le dijo divertido nuestro líder-Ella es mi novia Konan y mi hermana Ino ya tuvo el placer de presentarse.

-Hola Naruto, bienvenido-– dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa encantadora- Si nos disculpas nuestras clases están por empezar, Pain y yo nos retiramos— ¿Itachi vienes con nosotros?

-No Konan, díganle a Deidara que me cubra unos quince minutos.

-Un gusto Konan, Pein-Dijo Naruto sonriente y mi hermana junto con Pein le sonreían mientras se iban-Por cierto, mi hermana Karin vendrá desde mañana a clases, ¿habría problema en que estuviera en el grupo?

-¿Uzumaki Karin? –-Dijo Itachi claramente sorprendido, quien con su mirada buscaba a Sasuke que tenía la clara muestra de asombro en su rostro- ¿Eres hermano de Uzumaki Karin?

-Si lo soy, ¿La conocen? -–Naruto no entendía nada, por lo que podía ver mucho menos el resto y yo solo miraba a Itachi con una expresión en la mirada de explícame qué coño pasa. Se acercó a mi oído para calmarme y me dijo: -Te explico luego.

Pude notar como Sasuke cambio de inmediato la expresión, sus ojos se ensombrecieron e incluso pude ver la tristeza reflejada en ellos, no menciono ni una palabra y sin pensárselo dos veces se retiró del lugar. Itachi lo miraba preocupado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante mis ojos, me preguntaba que escondía la mirada de Sasuke.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-La pregunta de Naruto me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, mientras él nos miraba apenados.

-No ha sido nada Naruto, bienvenido al grupo—Le dijo Itachi estrechando su mano, le sonrío amablemente y su mirada abrazadora llego a mis ojos-Sakura, te acompaño a tu siguiente clase.

No dude en seguirle, me despedí de Naruto, mientras él se quedaba hablando con Hinata, Ino y Neji, los dos últimos estaban tomados de la mano, admiraba mucho a ese par, en verdad querían hacer parte de ese mundo que nos ofrecía la estabilidad del Status Quo, en algunos momentos deseaba ser como ellos, pero sencillamente no podía. Caminaba con Itachi a mi lado sin tomarnos siquiera de la mano, definitivamente jamás vería a Itachi como hombre a pesar de los apuesto que era.

-Muy pensativa cerezo.

-Tu y yo, nosotros no funcionamos como novios Itachi—Mi voz sonó algo apagada, incluso triste, aunque sabía que él no tenía sentimientos amorosos por mí, yo quería una relación de verdad no algo para guardar apariencias.

-Es cierto Sakura, quedas mejor con mi hermano—Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y arrugué el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi, cómo dices tantas babosadas juntas? –Me exalte un poco cuando le respondí a Itachi, aún faltaba para mi siguiente clase, así que podía tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Es verdad, no importa que ahora no lo veas –Yo no decía nada y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado las palabras de Itachi me dejaron pensativa—Sé que quieres saber por qué la reacción de Sasuke y te lo explicaré, pero no hoy, ya voy tarde.—Lo mire fijamente y solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Está bien—dije al fin, el me dio un beso en la frente y lo siguiente me dejó como un tempano de hielo.

-Por cierto Sakura—Me miro a los ojos—Terminamos cerezo—ahora un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a clases. Los ojos se abrían de forma tal que sentía que se me saldrían del asombro, vi su espalda doblar hacía las escaleras del segundo piso y mis piernas de forma automática se movieron hacía la banca más cercana. No entendía, primero que Sasuke y yo hacíamos buena pareja, después me terminaba, por último la respuesta de Sasuke y su actitud con la mención de la hermana de Naruto.

-Me gusta tu amiga la ojiperla—No me di cuenta cuando se sentó a mi lado, gire el rostro y ahí estaba él, dedicándome una sonrisa tranquila y haciendo una confesión bastante extraña, en un impulso aún más extraño me lance a abrazarlo, quería sentir que algo en mi vida era real y para mi suerte el correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Te las tienes que ver con el bestia de Sasuke—Le dije rompiendo nuestra cercanía, el me miró de divertido.

-Me gusta ella, no su novio—dijo divertido-¿Tanto lo odias?

-Uzumaki, el odio no entra en mi corazón –le dije burlonamente—Solo lo aborrezco—Ambos reímos ante mi comentario.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura? Te ves ¿Triste?

-Mmm…-Dude un poco en la respuesta y es que como explicarle que sentía que nada era real en mi vida, bueno, en verdad explicar eso no era el problema sino porque había permitido aquello.—Itachi y yo acabamos de terminar, las cosas no funcionaban.

-Pues si me permites, era lo mejor, él te ve más con ojos de hermano mayor.

-Si así es, bueno y si te gusta Hinata, intenta conocerla y bueno que se agarre la falda el Uchiha.

-Jajaja yo si decía que tenía algo de Gay –Se echó a reír de una forma tan casual que hizo que se me olvidaran mis pensamientos—Vamos a clase—Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al salón de clases.

Durante el camino hablamos de cosas triviales, colores favoritos, hobbies, comida favorita, nada personal y todo muy casual, al llegar al salón vi a la mayoría de los chicos: Neji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, el resto del salón. Todos, menos Sasuke, nuevamente la curiosidad se apoderó de mí, ¿Qué podía poner así a Sasuke? Era un gruñón pero ¿Qué pasaba?

Naruto se sentó a mi lado derecho, mientras a mi lado izquierdo Ino me preguntaba por la tarea de cálculo, le pase el cuaderno sin ponerle cuidado, el profesor Hatake siempre llegaba tarde así que Ino tendría todo el tiempo para copiar. Me eche sobre el brazo del escritorio, tapaba mi cabeza con las manos y cada tanto miraba la puerta, solo con la ilusión de ver a Sasuke entrar con su mirada de imponencia y no con aquella cargada de tristeza con la que lo había visto la última vez.


End file.
